The difference between living and surviving
by Drakefr6
Summary: It has been ten years since the outbreak. The survivors of Fujimi high have been living out there lives, or have they? With a zombie free world are they getting to comfortable? What will they do if History repeats it self? Sequel to To protect and love
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is the sequel to To protect and love. You don't have to read it but in order to get some of the finer points it would be better if you did. With out further ado here is chapter one of The difference between living and surviving. I don't own High school of the dead. I own Johnathon Knoll.

John remembers that day ten years ago when his daughter Annette was born he had just returned from a mission to the outside world which at the time was finally clear of the blood thirsty zombies, he had found his wife laying on the bed in pain. He looks back to the time when he first met Saeko. At the though of her name a tear drops form his eye and he stifles a cry, due to the lack of proper medical equipment she had died giving birth to their daughter. John stand and move to the back bedrooms and opens Annette's door, he watches as she sleeps peacefully with out a care in the world. He smiles and shuts the door behind him, never having regained his voice John had relied heavily on his translator, he steps through the house and plops down on the couch and covers his eyes with his hand. Sighing heavily 'Saeko I wish you were here' but in the end he berates himself for wishing for things to change that he knows won't.

He looks up at the door as it opens revealing Alice who had grown up to be a fine young woman, she followed in her father's foot steps and became a journalist. Even though she was old enough to live on her own she has stayed with her adoptive father, she knew that when her adoptive mother died he took it hard. Even though he says he's ok she knows the truth; even ten years later he is still beaten down by it; yeah he does puts on a good show for Annette and herself, even with her death he has been the best father her could possibly be. She looks down at the though of John being a better father to her than her real father was, she looks up and smiles moving over to him she sits next to him and snuggles close to him like she used to do as a little girl.

He pulls her close _'Something wrong Alice?"_

She shakes her head "No. Just worried about you and Annette."

He chuckles _'Is that why your still sticking around?"_

She hits him "Partly, and because you need help around. And most of all I love you and Annette too much to leave you two alone."

He smiles and hugs her tightly _'Both of us are happy that you decided to stick around. Only god know how much help you have been to us, If only your mother could see you now."_

She smiles "Thank you daddy."

He smiles back _'Now off to bed with you and goodnight.'_

She smiles at him and kiss his cheek "Good night daddy."

He smiles as he watches her go off to bed, but turns toward the TV he just stares at it no thoughts really passing his mind. Feeling a little nostalgic he move to the gun case, fishing the key from his D link he opens the case revealing his repaired claymore, broadsword, Ninjato, knife, and Glock 17. He smiles at the weapons before looking to the final article, lifting the sword out of the case he studies the well made Katana. He draws the sword and studies it, he kept it in perfect condition after she passed and on her death bed he made a promise to give it to Annette on her wedding day. He sheathes the sword and places it back into the case before locking it back and moving to the couch. He sits down and stay there thinking about all the time he had spent with her getting ready for the baby, going out after the outbreak had been officially declared at an end.

He yawns and look at his watch '10:30' he stand and moves to his bedroom, closing the door behind him he strips his shirt and pants off, he crawls into bed and rests the back of his head on his hands. He start to think about after Saeko died and how Rei Miyamoto well Rei Komuro now would and still does show up frequently to help him out, though he couldn't careless about all her ranting about how he needs to let go of Saeko and move on with his life, of course he gets it from the others except Saya and Takashi. Now that he thinks about it he does get it from Saya just in a more subtle way, though what else should he expect from his boss. Saya Takagi never married and took over for her parents when they retired and now John works directly under Saya, the hints to move on are subtle but they are there and hence the difference between Saya and Rei. Rei is always trying to fix him up with some friend she has, and every time John turns it down 'I have two full time jobs, one is overseeing the new police force and its activities and the other is taking care of Annette.' The hints he gets from Saya are 'John you need a break take the day off go out and do something' he always declines and gets back to work.

He has had thoughts of dating again but never finds the time; well that's the excuse he always tells himself, but in reality he just doesn't want to get hurt again like he did with Saeko. Though that can't be blamed on him or her it was just her time to go, he sighs again for the hundredth time that day he wants to move on but he is afraid that by doing so he will have betrayed Saeko's memory. He has never voiced this thought aloud and is very sure that he will get a tongue lashing from both Rei and Saya. He closes his eyes prepared for sleep but thoughts of Saeko fill his mind making it impossible at the moment, he gets up to go into the kitchen for some knock out juice aka 'Wild Turkey' he pours a full glass and downs half of it the liquid burning his throat on the way down. Finishing the glass he replaces the bottle and moves back to his room, but something makes his stop at Annette's door. He watches her little chest rise and fall with each breath, her long dark blue silk hair shining in the little light given off by the bulb in the hall. He watches her until he thinks he hears Saeko's voice "John if you don't move on for my or your sake, do it for her" John shakes his head 'I'm either going crazy or the alcohol is getting to me' he closes the door silently and goes to his room.

He repeats the process of getting into bed and laying down, and he stares at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow. Having to give Saya a report on pacifying the final areas of Japan, from Tokyo to Kagoshima to Sapporo have restored order and they are in the final stages of getting rid of the final insane survivors. With there being no point in thinking about work this late at night his thoughts shift back to Rei and Takashi well Takashi in particular, after John's lessons he finally stepped up to become a man though John still holds that threat over him. Takashi and Rei were married shortly after reaching the station and now have three children, all of them refer to John as uncle Jay. He chuckles at the thought and he drifts to Kohta, as far as anyone knows he moved into the mountains and haven't heard from him since. But all the reminiscing brings bad thoughts to John, John, Saya and her parents have though about what to do if another outbreak occurs so they set stringent plans in place just in case. John closes his eyes as exhaustion hits him full force, before he drifts off the voice comes again 'Move on for our daughter' and sleep rolls over him like a warm blanket.

John wakes up to something bouncing up and down on his bed, he groans opening his eyes he sees the little ball of energy know as his daughter. He looks up at her and smiles he points out of the room and she nods sadly but does as instructed, he slides out of bed and goes to get cleaned up. He turns on the water and steps in letting the luke warm water run over his well managed body, up until the time Saeko passed he never really worked out but he started after, though not to get bulky but to stay in shape so he could be ready if another outbreak occurred. And all of his hard work has paid off he can run down the fastest criminal, contend with professional fighters, and most importantly of all he smiles 'Be a jungle gym to my little girl' he chuckles at that last though and finishes his shower. He remembers the day of the Emp years ago when there was no running water and how he felt when he finally got to take a shower after weeks of using bottled water and hand towels to get clean. It had felt like heaven, but with Saeko gone its just another thing. He steps out of the shower and back into his room with the towel wrapped around his waist; moving to the closet he pulls out his uniform and lays it on the bed, his uniform consists of dark blue pants, a dark blue shit and a black vest. Dawning his uniform he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and laces up his boots and he attaches his translator to his wrist, he steps into the hallway and lifts his nose into the air he sniffs and his stomach growls loudly.

He moves into the kitchen to find Alice cooking breakfast and moves to look over her shoulder, she whirls on him with the spatula pointed at his chest. Holding his hand up in defeat he smiles mouthing 'Don't hurt me' she smiles motions for him to sit down and he does. He sits patiently as she cooks breakfast until he hears Annette trying to sneak up on him he smirks and just as she gets close he turns around and puts her in a head lock. She squeals and struggles to get away but Johns firm but gentle grip, applying little to no pressure he holds her.

"Daddy let me go" she screams playfully.

He grunts in retort before leading her to the couch, he throws her down and advances on her with a smirk.

Annette knowing what's coming tries to escape and plead for him to stop "Dad please no" she looks to Alice "Sis a little help here?"

Alice looks to her and shrugs "You got yourself into this mess, and you can get yourself out. I'm not going to help you" she smiles and goes back to the stove.

Annette look to John "Dad please" she is cut off by John tickling her.

He starts to tickle her and her screams for him to stop just make him tickle her more, after having tortured her enough he chuckles as she gasp for breath. She jumps up and hits him as she runs for the table and sits down, he moves to sit across form her. He smiles at her and looks to his keypad.

_'Good morning sweetie' _the mechanical voice sounds from the device _'How are you? Did you sleep good?"_

She nods "Good morning daddy, I'm good and I slept like a baby."

_'That's good. So what are you doing in school today?'_

She thinks for a moment "Oh we are doing greatest common factors in math, comparing and contrasting stories in language arts, studying potential energy in science, and world war two in social studies."

John nods _'I remember most of that form my days in school, but that was a long time ago. Have you been studying what I asked you too?'_

"Yes daddy, I have. I study Japanese history in school and you teach me American history here at home."

_'I just want you to know the other half of your heritage.'_

She smiles "I know daddy" she hugs him and knocks the hair form over his right eye "And dad you need a hair cut."

He chuckles sarcastically _'Not in this life time. Now eat up.'_

They start to eat breakfast and John turn to look in the mirror near the table he kept his hair style, where his light brown hair covers his right eye and brushes his face just above his lips. He turns back to breakfast and once done he moves to the gun case unlocking it he opens it and pulls out his Glock, thigh holster and his utility belt. Putting his utility belt on he secures his thigh holster and places his gun in it and secures it, he checks the three clip holders finding the clips there he steps away and locks the cabinet. He moves back into the kitchen to find Alice and Annette doing the dishes, he smiles at there team work and moves to the door.

_'Come on you two lets go. I have to drop Annette at school and Alice at work.'_

They dry their hands Alice runs to get her folders and Annette grabs her book bag, they follow John out to the SUV, being a silver GMC Yukon with brush guard. He added that just in case another out break occurred. They get in and John starts the engine and starts toward the school, he listens to the conversation running between Alice and Annette. They talk about school what Alice does at work, but when the topic of Saeko rises the mood turns solemn. John pulls up to the school and lets Annette out letting her know he loves her and she does the same before darting toward the school. He watches as she disappears and pulls away to drop Alice off at work. He pulls up to the station and Alice hugs him before stepping out and heading into the building, he pulls away and heads to work himself. Pulling into the parking lot he steps out and locks his car, as he nears the building he gets salutes from the younger officers being that he trained most of them. He moves into the building and steps into his office where he finds an envelop addressed to him. He opens the letter and reads it, groaning he steps from his office and heads toward Saya's.

He knocks on her door hearing a "Come in" he opens the door and looks at her, she motions for him to shut the door and he does. She leans back in her chair looking over some document he leans against the wall and just stares at her and a thought enters his mind 'Now that I really stop to look at her she is rather beautiful' he studies her long pink hair which is tied back into a pony tail rather than her normal twin pigtails, and her outfit similar to his but with out the vest and with a skirt, he shakes his head and wonders where that came from. She looks up to see him staring and she smiles.

"Ah John glad to see you got my message."

He nods _'What do you need Saya?'_

She looks at him innocently "What? I can't talk to an old friend?"

John shakes his head _'Its a free world, but if I know you and I do there is more to it.'_

She smiles "That is true. I was just going to tell you that you have the day off."

He shakes his head _'I figured that was coming. And the answer is no, I have a lot of work to do.'_

She frowns "John its time to move on. Saeko is gone your working yourself into an early grave, please."

He growls _'My answer is no Saya. I don't want to meet any of these floozies that Rei is trying to set me up with."_

She smiles at the thought of getting somewhere "Then what is it your looking for in a woman?"

With John getting rather frustrated and his composure slipping _'You really want to know?'_

She nods "Please continue."

He types out his answer and she just listens as the keypad speaks for him. Once done _'Is that good enough for you?'_

She nods "There is a girl I know that fits that description to the letter. I call her and set up a lunch date."

John cuts her off _'No! If I was to take any woman out to lunch the only one besides my late wife would be you' _he stops for a moment realizing what he had typed out.

She smiles and leans forward "A bold statement to make to your boss. But I can see your honesty, come by here to get me on your way to lunch."

He givers her a confused look _'Why?'_

She gives him a gorgeous smile "You offered to take me out to lunch. So its a date."

Feeling bamboozled he agrees _'Alright, see you at lunch time' _with that he leaves her office and heads back to his own.

He smiles somewhat as he sits down surprised that he is actually looking forward to his lunch date with Saya. The smiles spreads across his face and stays plastered to it as he starts work, and for some strange reason he has a new bounce in his step. He finishes his report around lunch time and decides to take a few to relax 'That report was hell, and now I have to deliver it to Saya' he wonders if she will go along with his plan on dealing with them. He looks up at the clock and stands grabbing his wallet he steps out of his office and heads toward Saya's, finding the door ajar he taps on the glass to catch her attention and he looks in. She looks up with a smile on her face she says a goodbye over the phone and hangs up, she grabs her purse and moves over to John. He closes the door behind them as the leave.

_'Who's car are we taking?'_

She smiles "Yours, mine is too small."

He nods and leads her to his SUV, opening the passenger door he helps her in before closing the door and moving around to drivers side he climbs in. He brings the car to life and pulls away and she gets curious where they are going.

"So John where are we going for lunch?"

He smirks '_Its a secret.'_

She hits him playfully "Your a jerk." They laugh as they continue toward the restaurant.

A/N *Dawns riot gear ready to fend people off* I know I killed off Saeko but it will go toward John's development in this story. So please bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is chapter 2. I Don't own High School of the Dead. Just John and Annette.

John has been kicking himself in the ass for agreeing to this lunch date, although going out with Saya isn't too bad. As far as he know this is actually the first date she has had since the outbreak, he smirks feeling quite honored. He glances at her for about the tenth time since they left the station wondering just what is on her mind, but he goes back to what is on his. Thoughts of Saeko fill his mind and he stares at the road deciding to try to put distance between himself and Saya, but the Saeko's voice returns 'The question is, can you?' John stops at a red light and looks over at Saya who is staring out the window lost in thought, 'Am I going crazy' he look at the road thinking about the voice he continues to hear.

Saya had caught John staring at her and to tell the truth it was a little unnerving though not unpleasant, but when she turned to look at him he had a strange look on his face. She look down at his hand which was resting on the gear shift his knuckles were white and he was shaking badly almost like he was scared. She debated with herself whether or not to reach over and take his hand, trying to decide if the act would be too intimate for friends or if not grabbing his hand would show that she doesn't care 'Damned if I do, damned if I don't' she grumbles. She looks at his hand again and her heart overrides her mind and she grips his hand.

John being a little startled by the sudden contact he looks from her hand covering his to her face, he smiles faintly and gives her hand a light squeeze before looking back to the road. As he sees the restaurant he had in mind to go to he pulls into the parking lot. He slips his hand away from her and steps out and he quickly moves around the car to open the door for her and helps her down. They move toward the building and John opens the door letting Saya step in first he moves in after her and listens as she talks to the server. He catches the server eyeing him but the thought of Saeko stops him from grinning and he just follows them to a table and takes his place across from Saya. After typing his drink request he grabs the menu and studies it trying to pick out what he wants.

Saya also noticed the server eyeing him and the girl was rather beautiful but John seemed oblivious to her flirtatious stares, she watched as the girl put a hand on his shoulder and growled. Saya watched as the girl withdraw her hand like she was burned and hurried away to get their drinks, she looked back to John who was studying the menu. 'Knowing John he isn't that oblivious' she deduces, but she decides to hold her tongue till her father arrives. She remembers over the time that John served her father the two become close, she called her father just before lunch and told him to meet them at what restaurant John stopped at and she was pretty sure he was following them the whole way. Not two seconds after that thought runs through her mind she hears her father's voice booming over the crowd.

"Saya there you are" Mr. Takagi walks over with Mrs Takagi in tow.

"Papa" she jumps up excitedly and hugs her parents.

John stands and shakes their hands _'Good afternoon Commander Takagi, and Mrs. Takagi.'_

He shakes John's hand "I'm no longer commander, I'm a civilian now."

Mrs Takagi smiles "How are you Mr. Knoll?"

He smiles at her and chuckles _'Its John, I'm fine ma'am and yourself?"  
_

"I am well thank you John" she smiles.

_'Will you two be joining us for lunch?' _John smiles motions for everyone to be seated.

Mr. Takagi nod "We would be honor to join you two for lunch" and the couple take a seat next to each other forcing John and Saya to be seated next to each other.

Mrs. Takagi looks John over and turns to her husband "Dear Saya was right."

He studies John then nods "Yes, I see."

John tilts his head in confusion _'She was right about what?'_

Saya turns to John "John I'm worried about you, you need to let go of her and move on."

Finally understanding he growls '_Her name was Saeko' _and the though of her makes his anger fade _'How can I let go of the mother of my daughter' _he plants his head in his hands.

Mr. Takagi studies John "Mr. Knoll, you need to realize that just because she is not with you in body she is always with you in spirit. And with you trying to keep her alive like you are is killing you, the flame that I used to see in your eyes has faded."

John slumps into his seat not really wanting to fight back.

Mrs. Takagi places her hand on his shoulder and smiles as he looks up "John its time for you stop surviving and live again. You have us all worried and Annette voice to me they other day she thinks she is losing you."

John's spirit breaks 'She thinks she is losing me? How has it come to this, I'm failing my own daughter.' He types _'What am I supposed to do?'_

Saya places her hand on his and squeezes it "Let Saeko finally rest in your heart."

Mrs. Takagi smiles "And let new love rekindle the fire in your heart."

He looks up broken _'How do I do that when I feel as if I am betraying her memory?'_

Mrs. Takagi looks to her husband then back to John "If I lost Souichiro I would honor his memory but I would move on as I know he would want me to."

Mr. Takagi nods "If I lost Yuriko I would honor her as well and move on. Do you really think Saeko would want you to waste away like you are?"

Saya squeezes his hand again "She would want you to move on and live, be the man she loved."

John sighs _'How do I start to live again' _and an old quote comes to John's mind 'Every man dies, not every man really lives.'

Mrs. Takagi smiles at the way Saya is looking at him "You must open your heart and let someone in rekindling the love in your heart." 'And it seems someone already wants in' she adds mentally seeing how Saya is looking at him.

John nods_ 'Easier said than done.'_

Saya watches as he mother stand and excuse herself to the ladies room and motions for her to follow, she nods and follow. As they step in her mother locks the door and they step to the far side of the room to prevent eves dropping. While moving over they checked the stall and seeing nobody Saya turned to her mother to see what she wanted to talk about. She watches as her mother washes her hand and gathers her thoughts. She turns to her and begins.

"Saya, do you have feeling for John?"

Saya gets fluster and tries to deny it "What.. I... No I don't."

Mrs. Takagi smiles reading her daughter like a book "Its ok Saya, you can tell me the truth."

She sighs and looks to the door "Yes mama I do. But his heart is a closed door."

Her mother moves over and pulls her into an embrace "Then you just have to open it for him."

She smiles "But how do I do it, he show no interest in wanting contact."

She smiles "I pretty sure we changed just changed that."

"I hope your right mama."

John watched as the two women walk to the restroom before looking back to Mr. Takagi, and for some strange reason he thinks they set this up. Though with the past conversation he is sure they did but he would be goddamned if they aren't right. He lowers his head again thinking about it 'They are right but who would want a broken man like me' he hears the commander chuckle and looks up at him. And the look of his face says I know what you are thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts" he asks.

John grumbles _'I was just thinking what woman would want a broken down man.'_

He stares intently at John "What makes you think you are broken?"

_'I do nothing exciting all I do is work and look after Annette. I have no drive to do anything other than those things, I'm broken.'_

He shakes his head "Your not broken. Just a man on his knees, and a true woman will bring you back to your feet."

John lowers his head _'How do I find her?"_

Mrs Takagi and Saya walk back to the table and she answers "Sometimes that what you seek is right in front of your eyes."

Saya resist the urge to hit her mom but smiles "She is right you know" standing right in front of him.

John completely stumped by the statement _'What is that supposed to mean?'_

Mr. Takagialready caught on and smirks "Just open your eyes and look straight ahead."

John still confused does and sees Saya and as he sees the look in her eyes he knows but plays dumb _'I'll try to.'_

All four patrons eat lunch together and just as they finish John's cell phone goes off, he opens the fold and sees a text from Annette's school. Opening the message he growl _'Sorry to cut this short but I have to go pick Annette up from school' _they look to each other before turning to him "What's wrong?"

He sighs _'She got into a fight and they threw her out for the day.'_

Mrs. Takagi shakes her head "I'm sorry John, I hope you get it sorted out."

Mr. Takagi nods "So do I, now go on ahead I'll handle the bill."

They say their goodbye and John pays for himself and Saya despite Mr. Takagi's protest, John and Saya get into his car and head toward the school. As they drive John's mind is filled with thoughts of Saya having feelings for him 'Maybe I have feelings for her too' and Annette getting into a fight. He pulls up to the school and gets out, he expected Saya to stay out here but she gets out with him shrugging he kills the engine and locks the doors, he gets out and starts toward the door with Saya in tow. He opens the door and as Saya steps through he follows, they step into the office and the receptionist points them into the principals office. They step in and John is greeted by a big man with shoulders much wider than his own, the man gets into his face and growls. Saya goes to defend John but he shakes his head at her and gives the man a death glare causing him to step back, and when the man sees John's uniform he backs away and sits down across the room next to his wife. The principal looks to John and Saya, he motions for them to take a seat and starts as they do.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knoll?"

John shakes his head _'Its just Mr. Knoll. This is Ms. Takagi."_

He nods "Mr. Knoll I'm concerned about Annette's behavior."

John looking a little confused _'Her behavior? This is the first time I have heard about a fight.'_

"This is her first physical fight, but she has had many verbal fights with other students and faculty."

John looks to Saya then back to the principal _'Can you bring her in, I want to talk to her."_

The man in the corner growl "Yeah so would I."

Saya goes to retort but John waves her off, and the principal calls the two children in, Annette steps in with a red mark on her cheek and behind her and a bigger boy comes in after her with a nice shiner. John having trouble trying not to laugh stand moving over he kneels next to Annette and studies the red mark. He looks to Saya and motions for her to come over and she does, Annette's eyes light up at the sight of Saya and she smiles. Saya Kneels and wraps her arms around her, she pulls her to arms length and looks at the red mark she runs her finger gingerly over it and kisses it. The man looks away from his boy and glares at John, Saya, and Annette.

John hugs Annette _'Annette what happened?'_

She lowers her head "The teacher asked what our parents did and when I said you were a police officer, he started making fun of me and you ."

Saya strokes her hair "What did he say?"

"He said that dad was a worthless American cop and I was worse for being half Japanese."

John smiles at her _'Sweetie why would you listen to some racist little prick?'_

Saya smiles at John "Don't listen to anything anybody says about you or your dad."

She smiles and hugs Saya and John "Thank you."

They hug her back and John turns to regard the principal _'Did she tell you this?'_

He nods "Yes, but that is not the reason I am concerned."

John moves to his desk watching the man from the comer of his eye _'Then why haven't you punished the boy?"_

He sighs "The boys father is a politician and makes large donations to this institution."

John smirks ready to take these two down a notch or two _'So you're telling me that because the boy is the son of a politician that he gets special treatment. And when he starts the fight with racial slurs he has zero accountability, and my daughter takes all the blame?'_

The man speaks up "It doesn't matter that he said that only that your half breed child threw the first punch."

John turns and glares as the principal shakes his head "Mr. Knoll we are under funded as it is and we need the donations. And we can't risk losing our investors."

That was all John and Saya needed to hear and she smiles wide "What are your names?"

The prince a little confused by the question "Mr. Ichiro Takeshi. and this is senator Ashi. Why?"

She motions for John to go ahead "Mr. Takeshi and senator Ashi you are both under arrest for corruption."

As John goes to handcuff them screams ring out from outside the building, John moves and looks out the window turning to Saya and Annette, they get scared from how pale his face is. He looks at everybody in the room before collecting himself the old John kicking back in, his face becomes hard and looks for possible weapons. He draws his gun and looks to Saya who is scared and confused and he mouths one word.

'THEM!'

A/N This chapter kicked my ass. hope y'all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 this one flowed much easier. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own High School of the Dead. Just John and Annette Knoll.

When Saya watched John's mouth move and motion 'Them' the blood drained from her face, her palms started to sweat and she felt the old panic rising again. But as she watched John's face go hard and his old survival instincts kicked in she knew everything will be ok. But she knows that if they are to survive they need more weapons and probably their old ones, she draws her Luger ready to leave the building. John grabs Annette's hand and moves toward the door of the office and Saya moves to her other side placing Annette between the two experienced adults. Before they can step out of the office the principal and senator turn to them with frightened looks.

"Officer Knoll, officer Takagi what is going on?"

She turns to them "Another outbreak of them. I suggest you leave and find the nearest shelter."

They leave as the four people in the office gasp, John, Saya, and Annette move to the building entrance and when they reach the door Saya kneels next to Annette and pulls her to face her "Annette?"

"Yes aunt Saya?"

"Annette has your father told you anything about 'them' before? Or anything that happened ten years ago?"

She shakes her head "No."

She sighs "Alright I will explain everything later but we need you to be completely quite ok? If you see somebody you know don't call out to them, don't make any noise ok, do you understand?"

She nods being scared "Yes, I understand."

She smiles "Ok" she looks up to John with a serious look on her face "Lets go."

John nods and quietly opens the door letting the two girls through he steps after and takes Annette's hand. John looks around seeing people running around screaming and the zombies attacking those who are making noise. He squeezes his daughters hand and he moves them to the car, as they reach it he unlocks it and they climb in and close the doors quietly. He starts the engine and turns on the radio and Alice is talking over the air. He keeps it low enough so the sounds won't leave the car, they listen intently to the broadcast.

"This is an emergency news bulletin, another outbreak of zombies has occurred. Everyone is to get to the nearest shelter. Do not I repeat do not make any noise, they are attracted by sound. Gather all weapons you can and get to the nearest shelter."

The message plays again, John hands his phone to Saya and motions her to call Alice _'Tell her we will be there soon to get her, and ask what floor is she on? After we get her we are going to the house to get a few things then straight to the shelter.'_

She nods and dials out, John listens as Saya talks with Alice and tells her everything John asked her to. Shortly after they pull up to the station John motions for Saya to stay in the car with Annette, he looks around not seeing any of them he quickly gets out and runs toward the building. He opens the door and steps in moving silently with gun drawn, seeing no receptionist 'Never a good sign' he moves over and taps the button for the elevator and steps back. He watches as the doors open revealing a clean elevator he steps in and press the button for the floor that Alice told Saya that she worked on, the doors close and he feels the jerk as it starts up. Standing against the back wall he raises his weapon as the door opens, seeing nothing he steps out looking down both halls he wedges the doors open and searches the floor. He opens the last door on the floor and he sees Alice with several others.

Alice had a crowbar raised ready to attack but the sight of John she turns into that little girl that he rescued so many years ago. She watches as he lowers his gun and she runs into his waiting arms, with her face buried in his chest she cries that she was so scared he strokes her hair in a soothing manner. She looks up at him but not as much as she used to where as little girl she was no higher than his waist and now she is up to his chest. And when she sees his stoic face she know she and the others are going to make it, she smiles and hugs him harder.

After hugging Alice he motions for them to follow, they follow him to the elevator and as they step in he unwedges the door and presses for the ground floor. They travel down in silence 'I guess Alice told them how to survive' he muses, the doors open and he quickly moves out checking the lobby he motions them to follow and with weapon at the ready he moves out toward the door. He looks out and sees a few ambling about. 'Damn it' he turns and types.

_'There are a few out there. We can get by them if we are quite, go to your vehicle as quickly and as quietly as possible. Get in and head to the nearest shelter.'_

A woman asks "Why can't you just shoot them?"

Alice glares at her "If he does that it will attract more, and he doesn't have unlimited ammo."

A man asks "What if we have children that are at school?"

_'If you children are at school during an outbreak standard procedure is to get to the nearest shelter.'_

Another woman asks "How do you know that?"

He groans _'Because I was with the team that put the procedures together.'_

A man laughs "The people on the committee were Commander Takagi, his wife and daughter, a Takashi and Rei Komuro, Kohta Hirano, Seako Knoll, and Johnathon Knoll. And I'll bet my life that you are not any of them."

Alice slaps the man "What is my last name?"

He hold his face "Knoll why?"

She smiles "This is my father Johnathon Knoll and my mother was Saeko Knoll. My aunts and uncles include Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano, Takashi and Rei Komoru. My grand parents Include Souichiro and Yuriko Takagi."

The man looks dumbfounded.

_'In other words you would have lost your life. Now follow my instructions and you will live to tell the tale.'_

John slowly opens the door as the all nod; John and Alice make for the car dodging the few that get close, they climb in quietly and John drives the car away from the building. John looks into the rearview mirror to see Alice comforting Annette, he sighs and looks ahead _'Annette sweetie you ok' _he watches her nod and turns back to the road. After a short drive he pulls up to the house and kills the engine he turns to look at everyone.

_'Alright we go in get what we need and get out ok."_

They nod and quickly get out and head into the house, John quickly closes and locks the door behind him moving to the gun cabinet he opens it and grabs his claymore 'Damn I was lucky to repair this back to full strength' he sighs 'But wasn't so lucky with my broadsword' he grabs his knife and Ninjato. Strapping the knife to his left hip, his claymore and Ninjato to his back he grabs a couple of extra clips and ammo. He looks to Saeko sword and reluctantly grabs it, stuffing the ammo and clips into the bag he moves back into the living room. He takes the clips and checks them seeing they are completely loaded he puts them back and waits for the others. He watches as Alice comes back holding a Bokken and a book bag, Annette comes in with a book bag while holding herself, he gets up to go find Saya. As he passes the down stairs bathroom he hears sobbing coming from inside he opens the door and finds her sitting on the toilet crying her eyes out, he closes the door and kneels in front of her.

_'Saya what's wrong.'_

She looks up at him "I'm sorry John. I just... I jus.."

He smiles and takes her hands in his _'Saya it will be ok, believe in me.'_

She smiles and lowers her head "I do believe in you" 'more than you know.'

John pulls her up as she dries her tears and they step into the living and see that the girls have the TV on and are shocked to see what is going on. John growls ready to go out and aimlessly slaughter those things but keeps his composure, he looks to the girls and tries to figure out what to do. 'If the shelters are at maximum capacity already that means we are on our own' he takes and moment then looks to Saya.

_'Saya.'_

She looks to John "Yes?"

_'Didn't your family have a private shelter set up?'_

She thinks for a second and looks up mouth agape "Yes but that's a good while from here."

He smiles _'Maybe but we can make it, we have made it farther than that before. And its our only chance.'_

She nods "Yeah let's go."

John and Saya round up everything they can and moves out to the car with the girls in tow, they gets the girls loaded up and four zombies hear a clunk and start toward John and Saya. Annette screams John looks to her then turns around seeing four, he motions for Saya to continue and he draws his claymore. In two quick stride he covers the distance cutting the first ones head off blood and bone sprouting from its neck, with continuing momentum he bring the sword up from underneath splitting the next on in two. Stopping the blade he brings it back down cutting the next one head in two, he kicks the last one down and crushes its head with his boot. Cleaning the sword he replaces it before moving back to the car Saya smiles at him.

"Haven't lost your touch have you?"

He smirks _'I guess not. I say we head to the nearest secure building and bunker down for the night.'_

She nods "Ok."

They climb in and Alice is holding onto Annette, John looks back and sees the fear in his daughters eyes he looks to Alice who shakes her head and asks if she should tell her. He nods and starts the car and begins to drive, both John and Saya listen as Alice tells her everything and Saya adds things in from time to time. John focuses on driving and finding the most secure building, finding a bank he smiles and stops. Seeing none of them around he gets them out and leads them into the bank, motions for them to stay in the lobby as he goes to check things out, clearing the first floor he motions them to the second and the he will be along shortly. As they head up he goes and locks the door but he hears clicking on door he hasn't gotten to yet, he looks over and sees Saya helping him and he smiles at her. Continuing with his task he lowers the steel gate and locks it in place, dusting his hand off they move to the elevator ready to join the two girls.

But first John takes one last look around the lobby and finds a few vending machines, with help for Saya he is able to get them open and gather food for the night. They head for the elevators and he pushes the button for it. The stand there is a tense silence and the doors open but even as the step in the tension gets so thick you can cut it with a butter knife. The elevator jerks to a stop in between floors one and two leaving John and Saya trapped in a small metal box with every kind of tension running high, and though John would never admit it his feeling for Saya were starting to grow. 'John I want you to move on and love again' John sighs because of the voice he looks to Saya 'But I can't be with her. She deserves better' but he remembers the look in her eyes earlier that day in the diner 'What a mess I'm in.'

A/N I know John seems very depressed and emo but you have to take into account what he has lost, if you don't get it yet, everything will be tied together in the end, so just stay glued to the story. Oh by the way I want your opinion I have though about bringing John's voice back, yea or nay let me know. Sincerely DrakeFr6


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here is chapter 4. I don't own High School of the Dead just John and Annette knoll.

John grumbles at the elevator stopping in between the floors, he taps the button for the tenth time with no success. He sets the food down and looks at his watch 'Its been thirty minutes since we got stuck in here' he mentally growls but it fades as Saya's smell permeates the air. He decides to try to get as far away from her as possible because her smell is making his blood boil, he moves to the other side of the elevator and takes a seat, they had consumed all the cold drink to stay cool but without A/C the small cramped elevator turned into an oven. He removes his shirt due to the heat and wipes the sweat from his forehead; he looks to her and sees her looking away.

Saya had been watching him for the last ten to twenty minutes as he fruitlessly attempted to get them out of their current dilemma. She watches him as he moved to the other side and sits down she could tell he was uncomfortable but all was forgotten as he removed his shirt and all at once she felt the blood rush down to her sex and the heat that rolled over her threatened to boil her alive. She looked away quickly in fear of drooling over him and she just couldn't' do that, but the urge to look at him was irresistible and she stared at him from the corner of her eyes. She watches as the muscles ripple underneath the taunt skin covering them and she tries to resist the urge to crawl over and test how the muscles feel and react to her touch.

As John looks at her he would swear she was eyeing him like a piece of meat but he has been wrong before; he watches intently as she shifts and as she does a stronger whiff of her scent reaches him, crossing his legs to hide his very obvious erection he looks away and holds his breath trying to will it away. But he'd be damned if he wasn't sure his body was out to betray him, 'Zombies, zombies, blood, guts and gore' he repeats mentally, but its useless as the smell reaches his nostrils again. His erection becoming so stiff its painful, he groans not realizing he is giving himself away.

Saya hears his groan and sees his legs crossed and her face goes as pink as her hair as she sees the tip of his erect penis trying to break free of its cloth prison. She goes to turn away but a thought strikes her 'Wait, he must be really turned on if he is trying to hide it' she puts on a wicked grin and starts to crawl in a seductive manner towards him.

"John?"

He dares to look at her and pays for it as his erection twitches _'Yes Saya?'_

She smiles "My back hurts could I lean against you" she says in a seductively sleepy tone.

He winces as it twitches again _'Ok' _not being able to say no.

She smiles and taps his foot motioning him to open them "I want to lean against your chest, the metal hurts me" she says as he shakes his head.

'_Saya, I don't think…'_ his message is cut off as she snuggles up against him anyway.

His legs open anyway as she sits on his lap and she lies against his chest and her thighs brush his penis, he groans trying to ignore it but fails once again. He resists the urge to squirm and sighs 'I can't believe this, your resisting this beautiful woman' John growls at the voice 'Yes I am, I will not betray Saeko like this' The voice laughs at him 'Are you afraid of betraying her memory or of falling in love again, or is it that your falling in love with her' the voice chuckles as it fades away. John goes to retort but mentally kicks himself for arguing with himself, he takes a moment and looks down at her and groans 'That fucking voice is right I'm falling for her,' He looks up 'I can't fall in love again I just can't.'

Saya feels him tense and looks up at him, she sees him deep in thought and beneath it was a look of pain. She hesitantly reached up reluctant to touch him, gathering her courage she pulls his face down so he can look at her, as she looks into his eyes she sees pain and her heart aches. Doing something completely out of character for her she reaches up and presses her lips lightly to his, at first the kiss is light but before she can pull away John pulls her against him.

As Saya's lips touch his all thought go out the window, he wraps his arms around her pulling her close he deepens the kiss. Only two things are running though John's mind as he kisses Saya 'She tastes like honey' and 'I have to stop but how can I. She tastes so good' he runs his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance and she grants it, he slides his tongue into her mouth and gently massages her tongue with his.

She gasped when his tongue penetrated her mouth but melted into it as he gently massaged her tongue, she wraps her arms around his neck and snakes her fingers through his hair. She turns and straddles his hips to get closer to him, and with the new angle she is able to make the kiss deeper. She moans in contentment 'He tastes so good' knowing better than to try to go farther she just kisses him and smirks as she grinds into him which earns her a grunt.

As she grind on to him John knows they have to stop or things will get out of hand, he pulls away from the kiss and just stares into her eyes secretly mourning the lost feeling of her lips on his. He sighs turning his head away from her and he doesn't understand why it hurts so much. He mentally shakes his head 'I guess it doesn't matter what I want. But if I am falling in love with her this isn't the time or place' he pulls her to arms length and smiles.

_'Saya, I'm sorry but this isn't the time or place for this sort of thing. If you want to after we get out of this we can talk about it.'_

She nods and leans against him "I know I'm sorry, and yes I do want to talk about it because."

John notices the hesitation _'Because?'_

She sighs "I think I'm falling it love with you" she looks down.

He takes a deep breath and slowly releases it, and before he can respond the elevator come to life he tries to hide his grumble but fails and she giggles at him. They stand and John replaces his shirt and picks up the food, she helps him and they step out to find Alice and Annette looking at them, Annette's stare is of curiosity while Alice notices their disheveled appearances and smirks giving them I know what's going on look. Alice motions for Annette to go back into the room where they were at and turns to regard the two adults.

"What happened to you two? You have been away for more than an hour."

Saya turns trying to hide a blush "We uh" she smiles as John saves the day.

_'As we were coming up the elevator must have lost power because we were stuck' John wipes sweat from his forehead._

She nods then looks to Saya who still has pink on her cheeks and she smirks "So did you two do anything in the elevator?"

Saya turns bright red and turns away and John groans _'No!'_

She smirks "Ok" she turns away "but you might want to wipe that lipstick off."

Saya whirls around "I'm not wearing lipstick" only she realizes her mistake too late and John groans.

Alice turns with a huge smile on her face "I knew it" she screams happily "You two kissed" she moves over to them.

John slaps his forehead 'I can't believe she fell into that trap' _'If you must know Alice we did. Not that its any of your business.'_

Alice moves closer to him "Oh really dad" she looks him in the eye and her suspicion is confirmed "I knew it" she smiles.

Saya turns bright red "What do you mean you knew it?"

She smiles "That's a bit of girl talk" she pokes John in the chest "And men don't need to hear it" she giggles.

John rolls his eyes and smiles _'Alright Alice you've made your point' _he hands her some of the food _'This is for you and Annette. By the way how did she take it?'_

She takes the food and shakes her head "I haven't told her everything. I told her enough to where she will have nightmares. But it would be best if you told her the rest."

Saya looks to John who lowers his head and pats his shoulder as he nods then looks to Alice "Its ok Alice we will."

John looks to her with a raised brow in confusion until it hits 'I guess she does want to be with me' the voice chuckles back 'And you want to be with her, don't you.' _'Yes we will Alice, don't worry about it.'_

John watches Alice smile and disappear into the office, John motions for Saya to follow him and they step into the adjoining office. John closes the door and turns to look at Saya he sighs knowing he has to do this and its killing him that he has to. He steels himself for the oncoming tongue lashing from Saya 'Even though I'm falling for her I can't be with her.'

_'Saya, about the kiss in the elevator we can't...'_

She cuts him off with a slap "John don't you dare try to say that that kiss was nothing or that we can't be together. That's bullshit and you know it" tears start streaming from her eyes and her shoulder sag and jerk with her sobs "I know I can never compare to Saeko and I would never try to take her place. But please let me into your life, let me share everything with you. Whether it be good or bad, please John I love you" she turns away and wraps her arms around herself.

John was feeling hurt and mighty shitty at the moment as it finally sunk in that pushing her away wasn't only hurting her but hurting himself, he stands and moves over and wraps his arms around her. As he does she turns and buries herself in his chest, John looks up to the ceiling 'Ok Saeko I get it its time for me to move on' he strokes and kiss her hair. As he finally admits to himself that he is falling for her he feels that old vigor and life coming back and he smiles 'So this is the difference between living and surviving.' He turns her to face him and he smiles, placing both hands on her face he dips down and locks his lips with hers again.

She moans contently as he kisses her, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer deepening the kiss. She opens her mouth openly inviting him and sighs happily as he obliges and massages her tongue with his. She presses against him before pulling away and smiling at him.

"Does this mean?"

He nods _'Yes Saya I have been feeling the same way, and thanks to you I can live again'_ he dips down and kisses her deeply.

She responds in kind " Your very welcome, now shut up and kiss me."

He happily obeys that order kissing her passionately as he explores her body with his hands but doing so in a respectful way, as she does with his. While kissing her he types _'I love you Saya.'_

A/N Aww a sweet chapter but don't worry and stay tuned to channel Drakefr6 there is more zombie killing with blood, guts, and gore to come.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy

The first thing John notices when he wakes up is Saya wrapped in his arms, the second thing is that their clothes are scattered on the floor and he can feel her naked breasts pressing against his chest. He wrap his arms around her and kisses her hair and she stirs, her eyes flutter open and she squints trying to focus but can't and she reaches for her glasses. John looks around picking them up and handing them to her, she places her glasses on her nose and looks at him with a smile on her face. He kisses her smiling at the memories from the night before, he stretches out but on the make shift sheet something catches his attention, he holds it up and studies the stain. Upon first look it looks like coffee but a closer inspection reveals it to be blood, he looks to Saya with a raised brow.

She looks to the stain and blushes "It was my first time."

His jaw drops and the though that runs through his head 'It sure didn't seem like it.' He quickly grabs his translator _'If you would have told me I would have been more gentle.'_

She smiles and looks up from dressing "There is no reason for you to be sorry" she moves over with only her bra and skirt on, she leans up wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him "Because last night was incredible."

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close _'You are something else you know that' _he chuckles.

She smiles "Yes, but you love my anyway."

_'Can't argue with that.'_

After getting dressed they step out of the office and move into the one Alice and Annette were sharing, they find Alice up and Annette still sleeping on the floor, Saya moves over to Alice and They move out of the room and nod to John to wake her up and to tell her before leaving the office. John watches helplessly as the two women leave the room and he sighs and reluctantly goes to wake Annette up. He lightly shakes her and she sits up and rubs her eyes, she opens them and sees her father looking at her with a smile.

_'Good morning sweetie.'_

She smiles and hugs him "Good morning papa" she looks around "Where are we?"

_'We are at the bank where we stopped yesterday.'_

Her eyes go wide with horror and fear stains her voice "So it wasn't a dream?"

He shakes his head _'I'm sorry sweetie but no it wasn't, I wish that it was a dream. But just know that I will protect you no matter what.'_

She smiles and hugs him "I know papa."

He pulls her to arms length _'Sweetie there are something's I need to tell you about what's going on.'_

She gives him a frightful look "What do you mean."

He sighs _'Alice should have told you that this isn't the first time this has happened right?'_

She nods "Yes she did."

_'The last time this happened was ten years ago before you were born.'_

He goes on to tell her everything that happened ten years ago, how he met her mother how he saved her and Alice. Leaving nothing out he explained it all to her, he left out the more gory details. After telling her he looks at her intently gauging her reaction, when he sees the first signs of tears he pulls her into a tight embrace and the flood gates open wide and she cries soaking his shirt in tears. John looks over as he hears the door open and watches Alice and Saya enter, they give him knowing looks and he smiles sadly. He kisses her forehead and smiles sadly at her.

_'Annette we have to go.'_

She shakes her head "But what if something happens to us?"

Alice moves over and hugs her with a smile "Annette papa would never let anything bad happen to any of us."

Saya smiles and kneels next to her "She's right. Your daddy has gotten us through worse things, don't worry Annette."

John smiles as she nods and he stands attaching his weapons to his person he motions for everyone to follow him to the elevators, as the step in to the hallway John is tackled by a zombie while Saya protects Alice and Annette from the other one. It goes to bite him but he raises his left arm and positions his translator to take the bite, the zombie bites down ruining the device and its teeth. Still being pinned John looks over to the girls and sees them huddled in a corner with now way out; the zombie grabs Annette and goes to bite her, acting on instinct he tries to yell out nothing but little sounds escape, he tries again but this time syllables escape. He growls yelling out.

"Girls hold on" his deep voice booms.

Using his free hand he starts punching the zombie in turn knocking it off of him, he jumps to his feet and rushes over to the girls. He draws his knife and shoves it deep into the zombies head, slamming the body of the zombie on the ground he turns to the other he growls out "You try to kill me, and now you go after my family" he rushes the it and throw a spin kick taking its lower jaw clean off splattering blood all over the wall, he kicks it in the chest knocking it down he back up a few steps before kicking its head. As he kicks the zombie its head comes from its body and sails down the hall way before becoming nothing more than a bloody mess on the wall. He turns back to the girls and lightly steps over, he goes to type on his key pad.

Seeing it destroyed he pulls it off and throws it away, growling out with out knowing "Damn thing's useless now."

It doesn't register with Saya at first "Thank you John" but then it hits her "John, say something."

He looks at her confused "Saya you know" he stops in mid sentence and grabs his throat "I got my voice back" he stutters out.

Alice smiles and hugs him "This is great news papa."

Annette does the same "Yeah daddy."

He hugs them "My girls, my beautiful girls."

He turns to Saya and smiles "Well what do you think?"

She smiles "I love it" she moves over and kisses him.

He makes a shooing gesture as Alice tries to tease him and Saya for kissing, after the kiss he motions for them to follow "Let's go." They move to the elevator and he taps the call button and the doors open, they step in and he motions them to the back wall. He draws his Glock and holds it at the ready, the doors open on the ground floor and he steps out looking over the room. He declares the room clear holstering his gun he moves over and opens the steel gate. He looks out the door and curses, he draws his Glock ready to go.

"Alright there are a few out there, we can try to sneak by them. But if they catch on to us I'll shoot and draw them to myself and the rest of you get to the car."

Annette shakes her head with tears in her eyes "Daddy please stay with us."

He kneels and pulls her into a hug "Don't worry sweetheart nothing will happen to me."

She pulls away still crying "Promise?"

He smiles "I promise" he stands and pulls Saya with him away from the two girls. "Saya If something happens to me."

She cuts him off with a finger on his lips "John nothing will happen to you" she kisses him and smiles "Now go get 'em."

He smiles he walks to the door he opens it and curses as it squeaks "Run for it" he takes off in another direction and opens fire. "Get to the car, I'll get there as soon as I can." He stops and takes aim taking head shots, one grabs him from behind he grabs it arms and pulls it over his shoulder. As it hits the ground he places his gun to its head and pulls the trigger, he looks up as its head explodes sending gore and brain matter everywhere. He watches as they climb into the car the song of the dead draws his attention to the zombies converging on him, with nothing holding him back he draws his claymore. Coming from his knee with a powerful swing cleaving the first two in half spilling internal organs all over the concrete.

As the two fall and crawl around with half of their intestines hanging out John jumps to his feet and breaks for the truck, using the butt of the sword he bashes in the skull of one attacking the car. He quickly climbs in and keys it to life, flooring the pedal he runs over another and as he looks back its head is crushed. He goes to type but remembers that he regained his voice.

"Is everybody alright?"

Alice turns to him after looking over Annette "Yeah were fine back here."

Saya looks to him "I'm fine. Did you get hurt?"

He shakes his head "No I'm fine, it will take more than just those fuckers to stop me" letting the curse roll off his tongue for the first time in ten years.

Saya hits him for swearing "John stop swearing."

He chuckles "Ok I'm sorry " his face goes serious "About how far out are we from your parents shelter?"

She looks to a road sign "We are very close, about ten or twenty miles."

John nods and speeds up, plowing into the undead without regard John chuckles at the thought of putting the brush guard on. John continues the drive toward Saya's parents estate, most of the drive was in silence as they contemplated the events of the past twenty four hours. They pull up to a razor wire barricade and stop, John steps out and moves toward the wire. He sees two guards walk up and give him a disapproving look.

"Who are you?"

He growls at their tones "I am Johnathon Knoll, I also am carrying Ms, Saya Takagi."

They smirk "Oh really" they raise their guns at John "Hand over the girls and weapons and we let you live."

John raises his hand and motions four "What makes you think I'll comply" three.

They takes the safeties off 'two' "Then die."

John motions one and quickly drawing his Glock he shoots one in the head and before he can turn his gun on the second two shots ring out, and his left should goes on fire. He drops to his knee holding his shoulder and he looks up at the second man who is laying down with blood and brain matter seeping out of a bullet hole in his forehead. John groans and he hears foot steps coming toward him he looks up to see Saya standing over him looking at his shoulder, she pulls him up and helps him to the truck.

She opens the door "Alice you drive I'll take care of his shoulder."

She nods moving the gate she runs back and pulls the car thorough and closes the gate behind them. As Saya got him comfortable in the back seat she pulled off his shirt and cleans the wound. as she gets it clean she looks up as they close on the her family mansion she smiles.

She turns to him "Are you going to be ok?"

He smiles "I'll live."

She kisses him "Ok, when we get there I'll get you fixed up ok."

He smiles "Ok."

They pull up and Saya jumps out screaming for her father, her father rushes out with several attendants and her mother. They move over and her mother checks her over and the other girls before looking to her husband and the attendants who are pulling John out of the car. John is telling them repeatedly that he is ok and its just his arm but they continue to keep pulling him inside. As they get him in they sit him and a chair and the commander looks at the bullet wound, and shakes his head.

"We're going to have to pull it out and its going to hurt a lot."

John nods"I know now lets get this over with."

He nods "Get the medic and pliers."

The guy nods and runs off and John looks up as Saya walks in with the others. Saya moves over to him and smiles, He smiles back and kisses her. The medic come up and studies his wound she cleans it and sterilizes the plies telling him its going to hurt he just nods. Saya grips his hand and whimpers as he squeezes her hand as the medic digs the pliers into his shoulder. Hearing a metallic ping he looks over to see the bullet has been removed. The medic bandages up his shoulder and leaves the room and John looks up at the commander.

He smirks "Permission to enter sir?"

He chuckles "Granted. Get some rest that's an order."

A/N sorry it took so long with this chapter dealing with writers block and other bs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This is the final chapter I hope you enjoy.

John eyes flutter open and groans as his shoulder throbs, he turns his head and sees Saya face. He smiles at her sleeping form and shifts out of bed, he stands and rotates his left shoulder. It has been three months since the second outbreak and from the communications with the other shelters three quarters of the population have survived. And during that time Souichiro and Yuriko had found out about John and Saya making love and just last month they were married, John and Saya both thought it was a little fast but the day of the wedding when John saw Saya Walking down toward him in her Kimono his jaw hit the floor. It was a mixed wedding of Japanese and American cultures, it was also very small due to the number of people attending but it was the best they could do in such a short time. Though neither are complaining 'Well I did' he muses as he found out by marrying Saya he is to be the head of the Takagi or Knoll family now.

He chuckles as he walks around at how he is referred to as commander Knoll, but when alone Saya has all the power. He moves over and kisses her hair before dressing, a pair of golden khaki pants and a black tank top with tan work boots. He steps into the hall ready to begin his day which is assured to be filled with training guards and the reinforcing the policing units and what he hates most of all 'Paper work' he grumbles as he walks down the hallway. He steps into the gym to find Souichiro practicing his sword technique with a bokken, John looks at the rack and finds a broadsword shaped wooden weapon he picks it up and moves to another mat to practice. Unknown to him Souichiro has plans of sparing with him, as John takes a swing he blocks it and smiles at him. As he sees that smile John smirks and they begin to spar.

Takagi takes a swing at his head and John ducks under it setting himself for a piercing motion, Takagi rolls around it and slashes at John who raises his and steadying himself on the floor he blocks the attack. As he blocks he thrusts up using his legs forcing Takagi off balance, Takagi regains his balance and throws a kick at John. Seeing the kick coming he drops and sweeps him of his feet and brings his sword down, Takagi however blocks and strikes at him again, John rolls away standing quickly he blocks as Takagi attacks again, during their little fight they didn't see Saya and Yuriko enter the gym. The two women smile at each other and grab the guns from the rack, the pick up the ammo and load them, taking the safeties off they take aim and shoot the two men. As the clips runs dry the two men howl in pain from the sting of the rubber bullets, they look at the two women who are laughing and close to falling on the floor from it.

John and Takagi stand and turn to face the girls, feeling the eyes of the two men on them they stop laughing. Sure enough as they turn and see the glares from the two men, after a moment they watch the glares turn to wicked smiles that send shivers up their spines. In the blink of an eye the two men set to chasing after their counterparts, though they had a head start the men were to fast for them and easily caught the women. John and Souichiro cart the two screaming women away and exit through the back of the mansion, where they stop at the edge of the pool and chuckles evilly the girls protest.

"John you do it and no sex for three months!"

Souichiro chuckles "She thinks she has you John, what are you going to do?"

Yuriko smiles at her husband "What our daughter says for her husband goes for you too."

John smiles at that and sets his lips next to her ear "I can hold out, can you?"

She looks at him dumbfounded before he throws her into the pool laughing at her, her head breaks the surface and she screams his name "Johnathon Knoll your dead meat" John laughs at her "Aren't I always" and he turns and walks away grinning from ear to ear. Hearing soft footsteps coming from his left he reaches down and picks up an awake but still sleepy Annette, she rest her head against his shoulder as he walks through the mansion toward the dinning room.

"How is my little girl this morning?"

She smiles and rubs her eyes "I'm still sleepy."

He strokes her hair "I know sweetie, but you need to go to your lesson today."

"I know papa."

He steps in with Annette to find Alice already eating he smiles and places Annette by her and takes a seat waiting for Saya to come in. He looks to the door as it opens and reveals Saya wearing a dark blue shirt and a long black skirt that nearly touches the floor. But what really draws his attention is the towel that is wrapped around her head, feeling that maybe now would be a good time to try to make up he holds her chair out for her she moves over to him and she slaps him. He smiles at her, she sighs not being able to stay mad at him she kisses him and lets him push her seat under. he sits next to her and goes to fix their plates, as he is fixing the plates Yuriko sits in front of Saya and smiles at her distant look.

"Saya."

She turns to her "Yes mama."

"Is something bothering you?"

She shakes her head "No" she lies.

Yuriko reads her like a book " Oh really? Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me" she leans leaning across the table.

Saya sighs giving in "Yes there is" she looks to John "I'm just not sure how to tell him."

She places her hand on Saya's "Just tell him, I'm sure he will be ok with it."

She looks at her "We've never talked about it before."

Her mother cuts her off "It will be ok, just tell him."

"I don't know if I can mama."

John places two plates down one for her and one for himself "You don't know if you can do what."

Her mother gives her a wicked smile "Oh Saya just has something to tell you."

Her eyes go wide "Mama!"

John looks from Yuriko to Saya "What is it" looking rather clueless.

She smiles "I'll tell you later ok."

He nods "Ok" they start breakfast.

John grumbles as he fills out paper work cursing himself for being right, but as he looks to his watch he sees its time to train the next batch of police and soldiers. He moves through the halls with a smile on his face ready to drill the new recruits into the ground being the commander has its perks. But he is having difficulty keeping his mind on the task at hand but he continues to wonder what Saya has to tell him. So he goes through the motions not really putting anything behind his instructions. Mr. Takagi can tell that he isn't in it right now and dismisses him, John walks back to his and Saya's room and as he steps in he finds Saya crying. His first instinct is that someone hurt her and he will slowly dismember them starting with the knuckles on their fingers, he moves over and sits down wrapping her in his arms.

"What's wrong Saya?"

She buries herself into his chest "John I don't" she stutters out between sobs.

He pulls her away to arms length "Saya?"

She looks up at him "John I'm" she pauses.

"Your what?"

She sighs "Pregnant" she watches as his stare becomes blank and he passes out and landing on the floor with a thud.

A/N Well there you have it the end of the Difference between living and surviving. Not my best work but I liked it, I don't plan to do another sequel to this series unless the thought strikes me or a request comes in. I hope you enjoyed it. One last thing I hate writers block.


End file.
